The Mystery of the Second Coffee
by heyhihellohard
Summary: Working on a coffee shop isn't exactly the most interesting job in the world. To keep her mind busy, Sally developed the bad habit of creating theories about her clients' lives. Most of those theories would be forgotten before her lunch break, but there was a particular one that kept her puzzled. The mystery of Rick Castle and his extra coffee.


_**Someday in the middle of Season 3.**_

"Next" she said, trying to get the attention of whoever was next in line.

"Well, hello, Sally" he said, approaching the wooden counter. She wasn't surprised at all to see him there. Everyday, around that same hour, there he was.

"Morning, Mr. Castle" she greeted him with a smile.

"Oh, c'mon Sally, we've known each other for three years. I guess that accounts for, at least, getting to first name basis. Call me Rick. "

Of all of their regular clients, Rick was her favorite. Being young, blonde, innocent looking and fairly attractive, Sally was used to being hit on by early every guy who ordered from her. Never Rick, though. He was sweet, nice-looking, polite, friendly and also the only client that seemed to see and respect the ring in her finger.

"Rick, then…So, I'm guessing you'll have a espresso and a grande skim latte, two pump sugar free vanilla. Am I correct, Rick?"

"Yes, you are"

"So, Rick…" she saw the opening to make that one question that had always been bothering her. "I know it's none of my business and all but I keep wondering…who's the other coffee for?"

He gazed at the floor, clearly trying hard not to blush like a teenage girl. But Sally was a very perceptive person, and he wasn't all that good at hiding his feelings. "It's for a friend of mine"

"Friend of yours. . . " she stated in a playful tone " Must be a pretty special friend. You've probably spent a good few thousand bucks on lattes over the last three years"

"Special…yeah, she's definitely special"

Sally turned around so she could face the coffee machine and prepare his order, but that didn't stop her from answering.

"So it is a she, huh?Three years. Pretty sure you're already allowed to refer to her as your girlfriend. "

"She's not…we're not…together. She's just my partner" The way he got nervous while talking about her was just adorable.

"The way you say 'just my partner' gives me the impression that you are not so satisfied with that arrangement. " She said while handing him the two plastic cups. He grabbed them and stopped, clearly looking for a witty comeback, but the guy next in line started cursing and he had to leave. New Yorkers and their need for quick coffee. That was something she'd never understand completely.

_**A couple of weeks later, a few days before Knockout.**_

It was a slow morning, just like most of them were. She didn't really know why the coffee shop opened so damn early. Nearly no clients came in before 7 a. m. She was nearly falling asleep when Rick entered the room and approached the counter.

"Morning, Rick. Why so early?" she greeted him with the exact same smile she always did.

"No rest for the wicked. Nor for the killers. "

"Working a case?"

"As always. I'll have the usual, please. "

"As always. " she looked around, making sure nobody else was waiting in line. "So, guess what happened to me the other day at a bookstore. I usually stick to the romance section, but the whole genre was starting to bore me, so I decided to check out some mystery books. Imagine my surprise when I read your name on nearly every cover. "

"Yup, you've uncovered my secret. I'm part time NYPD consulant, part time mystery writer. Like Spiderman, but with more cash. " They both laughed at his joke. "So, did you buy any?"

"Of course. I asked the guy who worked there, and he recommended Heat Wave. Good read, I liked it. I also noticed it was dedicated to a certain KB. And that's got me really curious. Is KB that partner of yours?"

"Maybe. " most people would be bothered by someone interested in their persnoal life like that, but not Mr. Castle. In fact, he seemed to find it amusing.

"Hey, I might be wrong, but the book certainly gives the impression that you two are more than just partners. "

He grinned "I wish. "

"Judging by the melancholic smile, she doesn't. "

"I don't really know if she does. She's…different. The kind of girl that shares beautiful moments with you…and never talks about them again. As if none of it ever happened. " he looked tremendously relieved by talking about that with somebody.

"That sounds bad. Yet, you're still bringing her coffee, so I assume you two are still pretty close. That's a good sign. If she didn't feel the same way, why would she keep you around?"

"Honestly?No idea. "

**_A few days after Knockout_**

For the first time in years, Rick didn't return Sally's smile when it was his turn to order.

"Didn't know you work the night shift" was all he said, in a numb voice.

"Only when I need some extra cash " she raised an eyebrow, sensing something was wrong "Didn't know you came here this late"

"Not usually. I'm pulling an all-nighter at the precint. We have an espresso machine, but the coffee is better here. "

"So you'll have what you always do?"

"Nope. Just the espresso today. "

"What, no latte?" she didn't even bother to hide her surprise "What happened?"

"She was…" he hesitated before continuing "She was shot. "

"Oh, god. Is she okay?"

"She is. But she has asked me for a_ break. _"

"Oh. That's bad. Well, at least she is okay. Give her time to figure her stuff out. I'm sure she'll come back to you once she does. " Sally started turning to the coffee machine, but he spoke again, pulling her attention back.

"It happened right in front of me. I-I watched as the light went out in her eyes. It was horrible. I thought I'd never see her again…and I told her. I told her how I felt. But she doesn't remember any of it. "

"So, let me see if I got this right…you told her you love her…while she was bleeding to death. " she knew that wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear, but he needed to hear it.

"Well, yes! What if she died, I couldn't let her die without her knowing it. "

"Yeah…but she didn't die. And don't you think the whole dying was already overwhelming enough? The girl deserves a break. When the time is right, she'll come back to you. Hell, maybe she'll even remember. "

"Just get me the damn coffee" she didn't mind his being rude. Talking about all that was clearly difficult for him.

"Sure. But don't worry. Someday, you two are finally gonna cut the crap and be together. I'm sure of it. "

_**Rick's first time back to the coffee shop after Rise.**_

"Now someone's looking happy today" said Sally, giving him the same smile once again.

"Someone is. You were right, Sally. She's back. " he answered, almost singing the words.

"And are you two…?"

"Oh, no. We talked about it…she said she's not ready. And I know it's true. This whole thing really did a number on her. "

"And how do you feel about her not-readiness?" she turned her head to ask while she prepared his coffee.

"Honestly? For now, it's enough. One day, she'll be able to move on from all the things that haunt her. One day, she'll be ready. And I plan to be there, with her, when this day comes. "

She was genuinely glad "You better be. You're a good guy, Rick. You deserve some happiness. And, whoever she is, that girl makes you happy. "

**_Day after 47 Seconds._**

"Morning Sally" he tried his best to smile like he did every day. But she noticed. She always did.

"Morning, Rick. What happened? You don't look so good" she frowned.

"I'll have only the espresso today, ok?"

"Sure…" she paused for a second, her eyes filling with concern. "Please tell me she wasn't shot again. "

"She wasn't. She's fine, actually. Couldn't be better" he was having a hard time masking his anger towards his mystery girl.

Sally yelled 'A espresso' to the coworker near the machine before asking "So…why aren't you taking her coffee?"

"I'm pretty sure that's over. "

He took his coffee and left without saying another word.

_**Post Always. POV Rick.**_

"If you're already here, why do I have to bring you coffee at the crime scene?"

"Cause, if you don't, people are gonna suspect something" she answered, gently squeezing his hand. "You saw what happened last time. Esposito noticed. "

"Seriously? It's just a cup of coffee!" Castle wasn't really fond of the all the sneaking around, but she thought it was best if they kept it a secret for a while. and he agreed. She was with him, they were together, he couldn't possibly wish for more.

"Don't forget we work with a bunch of trained detectives. I know they don't seem like it, but Ryan and Espo are very perceptive…sometimes" they laughed, his fingers still tangled with hers.

"Next" said the pretty blonde behind the counter.

"Good morning, Sally" he answered, dying to see the look on her face.

"Oh, hey Rick…" she stopped, finally noticing Beckett stanting beside him. This time, her smile different. It was the smile of somebody who just finished a jigsaw puzzle. A mystery-solving smile. "Is that…?"

"Yes. That's her. Can you believe it?" he answered, ignoring Beckett's confused expression. "We'll want the usual"

He handed her a 20 dollar bill, but she pushed it back, her eyes stuck on Beckett. "No, no, no, these are on the house. "

"I insist…" he started, but she interrupted him.

"No, I insist. Consider it my way to say I told you so. "

"Ok, then" they waited for their coffee and left the coffee shop, enjoying their last minutes together before they got to the precinct. Separately. Kate looked like she was about to ask what on earth had just happened, but he kissed her before she actually had a chance to.


End file.
